Reasons
by Help I'm Shipper Trash
Summary: This is a collection of random scenarios of Star and Marco being protective of each other (Because protective Starco gives me life.) Mostly short, unrelated drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hello! I recently decided that I wanted to work on improving my writing, so I'm starting a little series of short drabbles about Star and Marco being protective of each other. (Because I'm trash and protective Starco gives me life).

 **This chapter:** We explore Marco's character a bit, and try to break down exactly why he is so protective of Star.

* * *

 **Because she's a princess. (But not really.)**

If you asked Marco Diaz why he was so protective of Star Butterfly, he would just shrug.

"She's a princess, you know? Someone's gotta look after her."

It was a logical explanation, and for most people, it was enough. The subject would be dropped, and eventually forgotten, much to Marco's relief.

It wasn't that he was lying when he said that he protected Star because she was a princess, but it was far from the whole truth.

He protected Star because she was his best friend. That was obvious enough.

He protected Star because, although he found it adorable at times, she was a bit naïve. Not that he could blame her. Sometimes it was easy to forget that her parents had essentially left her behind in a foreign dimension, alone and with a new wand she had no idea how to control.

He protected Star because it was instinct. Whenever the princess found herself in danger, either serious or ridiculous, his first thought was always about her safety. He found that his body would sometimes even move on its own when he saw his best friend in trouble.

He protected Star because he couldn't stand seeing her hurt, either physically or emotionally. Whenever he saw her tired and bruised, usually after their latest fight with Ludo and his henchmen, he carefully patched her up, and vowed to himself that he wouldn't let it happen again. And, although it was rare, when he found her in her room with frustrated tears in her eyes, typically caused by her inability to properly control her wand, he always felt his own heart ache.

He protected Star because she was his other half. She was his complete opposite, but she still always managed to balance him out. She pushed him to be more outgoing, and even though he pretended otherwise, he knew that without her, his life would be dull and bland.

Ultimately, he protected Star because she was _Star._ She was goofy, energetic, and more than a little crazy. She brought him on countless adventures with her, and trusted him unconditionally. She frustrated him, confused him, and generally made him want to scream. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Chapter one, complete! I know that there may be some ooc-ness, but I liked it so I'm keeping it.

Now, that being said, _**feedback is very highly valued.**_ I'm trying to improve my writing, so _please_ let me know if you noticed any mistakes.

 **Next chapter:** We explore Star's character, and try to find out just what makes her protective of her hoodie wearing best friend.

I'll try to have it done by next Friday or Saturday, but I can't make any promises.

I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Hello again! Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed chapter one. You guys rock! And it really made my day. Also, I am so so so sorry it took me so long! School's been crazy lately, and I accidentally discovered Yuri on Ice. It may or may not have temporarily taken over my life.

 **This chapter:** We explore Star's character, and try to break down exactly why she's protective of her red-hoodied friend.

* * *

 **Because he's my best friend. (But there's more to it.)**

Star Butterfly was many things. Princess, wand holder, adventurer, and most recently, Marco Diaz's best friend, a title she wore proudly.

It was clear to everybody that the girl was extremely protective, and sometimes even possessive, of her human friend. However, every once in a while, some unknowing soul would decide to ask her why. Whenever this happened, she would just give the person in question a strange look, as if _they_ were crazy, and grin.

"Marco's my best friend, duh! Of course I'm protective of him." She would say, smiling brightly. Whoever had asked her the ridiculous question, would just smile back, and leave, satisfied with the 'typical Star' answer.

Of course, Star _did_ protect Marco because he was her best friend, that was an undeniable truth. But… there was _so much more_ to it than that.

She protected Marco because he was a human. Now, don't get her wrong, she had no doubt that he was strong, but when compared to Mewmans, who were designed differently than humans, he was terrifyingly fragile. She was given a painful reminder of this fact whenever Ludo or one of his henchmen managed to land a lucky hit on him.

She protected Marco because he was her partner, both in battle and in everything else. Whenever things got tough, she didn't worry. She knew that he would always be by her side, ready to lend her a helping hand whenever she needed. He was incredibly loyal, something else she treasured about him.

She protected Marco because, if it wasn't for her, she knew that he would never have been put in danger in the first place. Every crazy situation they'd been in, every time they had almost died, was her fault. She knew that he would vehemently tell her otherwise if he knew she thought this, so she kept it to herself. Marco was indescribably important to her, and there was no way that she would let him get hurt because of her.

She protected Marco because he balanced her out. She was impulsive and didn't always think things through, and he was rational and kept her in check. They were two sides of the same coin, a perfect match. She acted like it annoyed her when he went into "safe kid" mode, but she knew that he only wanted to keep them both safe, and deep down she appreciated it.

Most importantly though, she protected Marco because, well, he was _Marco._ He went along with her on her crazy misadventures, did his best to help her whenever she needed, and he knew her better then anyone, including herself. He was her best friend, and she trusted him unconditionally. He was awkward, insecure, and he freaked out a lot, but to Star, he was perfect.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Again, I am really sorry it took me so long. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can.

 **Next Chapter:** Star and Marco run into a little trouble walking home one day.

I hope you enjoyed


End file.
